


Daddy's Boy

by grass (greisful)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Cross Country, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Road Trip, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greisful/pseuds/grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>All I remembered about Ashton Irwin from high school was the fact that he was an absolutely irritating know-it-all, the cleanest, most put together teenage boy I'd ever seen, and came from a rich family.</p>
  <p>How he went from that well-rounded good kid to this pissy, hobo-looking, fag smoking, almost alcoholic twenty-year-old is beyond me, all I knew is that I'd agreed to go on a cross country road trip with him.</p>
  <p>An AU in which Isobel Fisherman is forced to endure a surly child for the entire two months of November and December and resisted the temptation to drive her car off a cliff.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which I Meet My Passenger

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  banner by Eriza @ 5SOSFF proboards

"Dad, why do _I_ have to drive around with this guy, why couldn't one of his friends do it?" I whined to my one and only parental figure. He put down his Chef's Knife and folded his arms across his chest and gave me a stern look, one that told me he was going to get tired of arguing real quick here.

"Because his friends are exactly who his father is trying to get him _away_ from sweetie. Besides, you know Ashton," Dad said. He turned back to his cutting board, picked up his knife, and went back to chopping onions. I let out a growl of frustration in response.

"I went to high school with him, that doesn't count as knowing him. We had all of one class together and that was it," I replied exasperatedly. Someone had come up with the absolutely brilliant idea of getting me to go on a cross country road trip with a fellow schoolmate of mine. Everyone had known Ashton Irwin, it was hard not to considering how often he appeared next to his father in the newspaper. It was always something to do with politics so I never really paid the articles much attention. But he kept to himself most of the time, I didn't think I'd heard him ever say more than a sentence the entire time that we went to school together, and the only friends that I'd ever heard of did not attend school with the two of us.

I'd always thought Ashton was harmless; he had on his clean blazers every day, with a clean shirt underneath, creased dress pants, and his scruffy converse. His shoes were the only thing that even hinted at a normal teenager, the boy was too good to be true. Ashton was the kind of guy that you brought home to your parents, the only problem with that was that no girl wanted to bring him home.

"Isobel, you're just driving him around the country, he's paying for gas, food, and sleeping arrangements, you're going to have fun. I hate to think of you locked up in this house with absolutely nothing to do while I'm off working at the restaurant," Dad said without looking up from his work. He finished up with the first onion and then began peeling the second one.

"Why is his dad even shipping him off with a complete stranger? I could be a serial killer for all his family knew!" I exclaimed. Dad looked back at me with a pursed half-smile and scrunched up eyebrows. It was his _lets be real_ face, as I liked to call it.

"First of all you had some of the highest marks in your year Isobel, and they did a background check on you so they know that you're clean. Second of all, apparently Ashton's been acting up and his family just wants him to get away from any negative influences for a little bit."

And everyone had apparently agreed that I was the perfect person who could take him away from the negativity. People would be surprised at how negative I could be once they got me started.

"What'd he do, get caught reading too late too often? Does he have too many overdo books at the library?" I asked with a snort. The Ashton I knew was not a problem child. He would've been the kid that was picked on by the problem children. The only reason Ashton wasn't beat up at school was because he could sue anyone who laid a hand on him.

"Mmhmm, you mean his dad thinks having Ashton out of the way will raise his chances at getting into government," I said knowingly. I got out of my seat and walked over to Dad. He cleaned off the onions into a clean container while I took all of the peelings and the roots and put them away for vegetable stock.

"That would be a bonus," her dad admitted with a sigh and ruffled my hair.  I ducked out from under his hand with a scowl and shook out my hair. The last thing I needed was my dad getting onion all over me. I washed my hands at the sink quickly and shoved them into the pockets of my overalls.

"Alright, say I agreed to this, where would I be headed?" I asked Dad. He opened the fridge door and put in the now labeled plastic container of chopped onions. I sat down on the edge of the old wooden chair at our dining table. The chair nearly broke from right under me; it creaked like it always did. I spent hours upon hours trying to convince my dad to buy some new chairs but he just ignored me every time. He'd probably listen to me when our entire dining set fell apart.

"Wherever you wanted, just as long as you got back at the end of December alive," Dad said. He turned on the faucet and quickly washed his hands and dried them on the towel hanging off of the handle of the oven.

Spending my summer in the company of someone that was a perfect stranger was not my idea of fun. This was my year off before I headed to university and this was not how two months of my life was going to be spent, carpooling with a rich kid. Then again, Ashton was being shipped off by his dad and any kid that had parents that went to this length to get rid of them was not someone that I wanted to meet. But I mean, I guess it would be nice to have someone to spend time with and be around. The few friends that I had had all left to attend school on the other side of the world and didn't keep in touch much as they lived their exciting uni lives.

Who knew, maybe Ashton and I would end up being best friends by the end of December.

"I'm not saying that I agree to this plan, but I would be willing to meet up with Ashton, and his dad to talk about this," I finally agreed. Dad beamed at me as I slumped back in my chair, my hands landing on my thighs.

The chair gave another creak and then completely fell apart from underneath me; I crashed to the ground with the other broken pieces of wood and groaned at my now sore tailbone. I glared at my dad as I slowly go to my feet again and began to pull out pieces of wood from the sides of my legs.

"I told you so," I said to my dad. His response was to chuck a broom at me and to tell me to clean up the mess.

* * *

Ashton's house was big, incredibly big. I knew the kid was rich but I didn't know that he was _this_ rich. The place could've fit my dad's small two-story house five or six times in it.

The grounds were well manicured and sprawling. Trees lined the driveway up to the house, and a large garden spread out on each side of the blindingly white hand rails. I put a hand up to shield my eyes as I took in the large house before me. It was made out of bricks from what I could see, but then I didn't know much about construction. The windows were all long with shutters on either side of them and the balcony that faced the front yard above the doorway was supported by Greek columns-which I couldn't help touching in awe as I went up the steps to the front door.

"Holy _shit_ ," I breathed out in astonishment.

"Isobel."

"Sorry," I replied absentmindedly. My dad was completely oblivious to the amount of wealth surrounding him and instead simply rung the doorbell and waited for someone to let us in. We had to wait barely a minute before the mahogany door was pulled open and we came face to face with a maid that smiled at me and dad pleasantly.

"We're here to see Mr. Irwin," my dad said. The maid stepped aside to let us in and closed the door behind us. My eyes were nearly bugging out of my head at the inside of the mansion. The outside seemed like a pre-show to what was really going on inside. The ceiling was impossibly high with a large chandelier hanging in the middle of it. The floor looked so clean that I actually felt bad about the fact that I was bringing in dirt from the outside. One large staircase led up to what I assumed would be the bedrooms upstairs.

But we didn't linger in the hallway for long, the maid led us through a doorway on the left at a brisk pace and I was forced to jog to keep up with her and my dad, much to my dismay. I wanted to stand around and stare at the pictures and paintings on the wall and take in the furniture. We went through room after room so quickly that I felt like everything would start spinning around me.

As beautiful as the house was, it was a maze. I had absolutely no idea where we were or how we had gotten there. It was a total nightmare, how did anyone manage to find the front door in this place?

When we finally arrived at our destination, Mr. Irwin and Ashton were already seated and waiting for us. Mr. Irwin seemed absolutely delighted to see me and my dad, his bushy eyebrows rising to disappear into his receding hairline and mouth widening so much I thought his face was going to split in two. Mr. Irwin wasn't all that old but he was one of those people that wrinkled really easily and as a result, he looked like he was in his late fifties instead of early forties. His grey suit was perfectly pressed as he lunged forward to shake my dad's hand enthusiastically. My gaze moved over to Ashton, who was lounging in a leather white chair with his feet up on his glass coffee table and was glaring at me.

This wasn't Ashton. This couldn't have possibly been the Ashton that I'd gone to school with. The boy sitting before me did not look innocent and polite; he looked like he was about spit in your face and light your house on fire. Ashton's hair was no longer frozen in place with gel but had grown so long that it would've probably hung in front of his eyes if it wasn't for the bandana tied around his head. His buttoned up shirts had been replaced by loose tank tops that showed off his arms. His pants had grown considerably tighter, and he had grown incredibly tall, and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, his mouth set into what seemed like a permanent scowl.

This trip sounded a lot less fun now that I had become aware of the fact that I was traveling with someone that looked like a murderer.

"Sit down, sit down," Mr. Irwin exclaimed, motioning the available seats on the couch across from him.

I sat as far away from Ashton as possible and avoided eye contact with him, instead choosing to stare at his large fireplace, and the mirror above it and the various knick knacks that were around the room, like vases and statues of dogs (Mr. Irwin had some bad taste).

"So I hear that you're a bit reluctant to agree to this field trip?" Mr. Irwin asked me kindly and I started in surprise. I hadn't realised that we were going to be jumping in with questions directed at me but okay, I can roll with it.

"Er, yes, it's just I don't know Ashton that well and I think there are plenty of better candidates out there for this position other me. Oh, and I wouldn't know where to go," I added as an afterthought.

"Nonsense, the two of you will get along just fine. You'll have the best of everything while you're on the trip, proper hotels, food, clothing, and a car-"

"Actually, I've already got a car," I interrupted and then blushed a little. I didn't think interrupting someone as powerful as Mr. Irwin was going to work in my favour, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Brilliant! You and your father can stay for lunch and while we talk, you can hang out with Ashton!" Mr. Irwin said. I leaned forward in my seat to catch Ashtons eye but his glare only seemed to intensify when we made eye contact. Get to know each other. Right.

"Erm, Mr. Irwin, where is Mrs. Irwin?" I asked, tucking my dark hair behind my ear. Everyone seemed to freeze when I mentioned Ashtons mum. I looked at my dad who had wide eyes and Mr. Irwin who had a forced smile frozen on his face, and finally to Ashton who had tensed up as he watched his dad.

Uh oh. Wrong subject.

"The Mrs and I decided that it was in both of our interests to split," Mr. Irwin said and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ashton scowl and mutter something. Little by little everyone seemed to be relaxing. I'd been hoping that there would be someone around that I could have a decent conversation with, I hadn't planned on making things so awkward. I'd met Mrs. Irwin at a few school events and she had been perfectly lovely to me, choosing to keep me company when there was no one else my age that wanted to fill her place.

"Sorry, I didn't know," I replied sheepishly. "I'm going to go use the loo."

"Ashton, show Isobel where the bathroom is-"

"I think I can find it myself," I said hurriedly. The last thing I wanted to do was have Ashton show me to a bathroom and then murder me when I walked out after having done my business and washed my hands. I hurried out of the room as quickly as I could and found myself lost in a matter of seconds.

Maybe I should've asked if there was a maid or something to help me out here. This was going to take a while.

"Would you slow the fuck down!" a voice yelled from behind me and I jumped as I turned around to find Ashton jogging towards me. I looked him up and down apprehensively when he came to a stop next to me but didn't attempt to run away from him. Ashton would probably just stick his foot out and trip me if I tried it.

"You really didn't have to help me out."

"Yeah, because you're really good at finding the loo all on your own," Ashton pointed out with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him but I let him lead the way to the loo. It wasn't as if it was my fault that his house was so confusing, anyone could get lost in here. He stopped in front of a door one corridor over and pushed it open before stepping to the side.

"You can, you know, go now," I said to him.

"And get lectured for letting you get lost on the way back, I don't think so," Ashton said and motioned for me to hurry up and do my business. I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked in and shut the door behind me. Swear to God, the amount of time that it took me to relieve myself, and wash my hands was the fastest that I'd ever done it in a bathroom. I dried my hands on the towel and was about to open the door when I caught sight of the little guest soaps that were shaped like ducks.

I picked one up and brought it to my eyes and turned it over and over as I looked at the detail. We needed some guest soaps in our bathroom at home, these were really cool. The door was opened with a bang and in my startled state the soap flew out of my hand and I struggled to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Ever heard of privacy?" I scowled at Ashton and put the soap back in its place before I pushed past him with my head held high. "I could've been taking a dump for all you knew."

"I heard you flush and wash your hands," Ashton replied, hands stuck in his skinny arse jeans. "Were you trying to steal our soap?"

"What? No? I thought it was cool so I was looking at it." When we finally made it back to the tackily furnitured room, I found my dad and Mr. Irwin standing around and waiting for me.

"Wonderful, we can all head to lunch together!" Mr. Irwin exclaimed and ushered everyone into the dining room. The table was ridiculously long with lots of empty chairs that I highly doubted were often filled.

I was forced to sit across from Ashton while my dad chatted with his dad throughout the entire meal. It was the most uncomfortable that I had ever been in my life. What exactly was I supposed to talk about? Bring up politics? Sexism? Racism? Poverty? What was appropriate lunch conversation? We couldn't talk about the weather because why bother, it was hot; everyone knew that -although I liked to think that my dark skin gave me a slight advantage.

I concentrated on my food so hard you would've thought I was trying to do gastronomy with my mind. I would've agreed to the damn road trip if it meant that I could get out of that stupid lunch setting.

Did I really want to spend November and December driving around a badly behaved adult? That just sounded like I was deliberately making myself miserable. But my dad was right; it wasn't like I had anything planned really. I would've just stayed at home and helped out at the restaurant and then spent the rest of my time in a book store. We barely even got to celebrate Christmas these past few years.

And besides, this road trip would give me the chance to see places that I hadn't gotten the chance to visit when I was younger. And even if Ashton was a huge pain in my ass, I'd learn to be tolerant and patient. Really, I'd be gaining a lot more than I'd be losing on this road trip.

And I was in charge so he either did as I said or hitch hiked back home.

So when the end of my visit came around and Mr. Irwin was seeing me and dad off at his doorway and asking me whether I'd agree to go on a road trip with his son, I shrugged my shoulders and said sure, why not.

And I didn't think I would ever forget the constipated look on Ashton's face when he heard my answer.


	2. In Which Ashton and I Set off on Our Trip

Three days later and I was pulling up to Ashton's mansion in my Mini Cooper with my dad in the passenger's seat. I'd told him that it would've been easier to say goodbye while I was at the house but he'd insisted on coming with me for the pickup and saying goodbye then. I hadn't known what to pack for the trip so I'd taken all of my summer clothing and folded them up tight and neatly before putting them in my suitcase, along with any swimwear that I had lying around. I'd taken one sweater in case it decided to rain, which it probably wouldn't but better safe than sorry I always said.

The gravel crackled under the tires of my car as I slowly pulled to a stop in front of the mansion. I turned my car off, hopped out, and raced to the front door to ring the bell. I waited with my foot tapping for Mr. Irwin, a maid, or even Ashton to answer the door.

Mr. Irwin was the one to greet me on that bright and sunny day. I could've sworn that he was about a moment away from clapping his hands in excitement and I couldn't help but smile at how happy he was. Sure, he was dropping his son into the hands of a total stranger, but his happiness was cute when you ignored that part.

"Good morning Mr. Irwin, is Ashton ready?" I asked politely as I put my hands into the back pockets of my red shorts.

"Ashton!"

"For Christ's sake calm down, I'm ready!" Ashton hollered back and the sound of his suitcases hitting each step on the staircase as he came downstairs echoed around his foyer. I was going to need a lot of coffee for this trip.

Ashton dumped his three suitcases down in front of me and turned to face his dad, arms hanging at his sides, and slouched over with sunglasses on and chewing on a toothpick. I had never seen anyone look more like an asshole in my life. Mr. Irwin placed his hands on his sons' shoulders and looked Ashton dead in the eye before beginning his goodbye speech.

"Now remember son, behave yourself around Isobel, don't give her a hard time, listen to what she says and keep yourself safe. I don't want you coming back in pieces," Mr. Irwin said. Ashton dodged his father's hand as it tried to pat him on the cheek and instead took a step back.

"If you were so worried about my safety, you wouldn't be shipping me off like this," Ashton bit back. I was the only one that caught Mr. Irwin's pained expression. I gave him a small half-smile, which he returned sadly and picked up one of Ashton's suitcases, much to his surprise.

"What are you doing?" Ashton asked.

"I'm carrying your suitcase to the car," I said slowly. I sure hoped I didn't look like I had just grabbed his stuff and decided to steal it.

"But why?" he insisted.

"Because you have two hands, both of which are holding something, and I have two hands, which are free, so I thought I'd help you out," I replied, and after shooting Ashton a confused look, I hurried over to the car and popped open the trunk. I managed to squeeze in the suitcase that I was holding and closed the trunk with a little bit of difficulty. Ashton shoved the rest of his stuff in the backseat of the car, and then slammed the door closed.

I was busy hugging my dad goodbye and assuring him that yes, I had my money and identification safely stored away, I had sunscreen, and that of course I would remember to drink water. He held me for so long I had begun to think that he would never let me go. I reassured Mr. Irwin that his son was in safe hands and then I jogged over to my car.

Ashton held out his hand when I got near, and unsure of exactly what he wanted me to do; I choose to shake his hand and give him a high five before pushing him aside and getting into the driver's seat. He was still holding out his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I put my key into the ignition and the car growled to life.

"I'm driving," he replied, and I would've bet all the money I had that he was rolling his eyes at me.

"As if, you really think I would entrust my baby into your incapable hands?" I asked incredulously. My jaw dropped as I took in the fact that Ashton was actually serious. I hadn't had my car for very long and I was definitely not going to let someone like Ashton get their hands on it.

"I am a great driver."

"Really, because last I heard you lost your license for a year," I replied sarcastically. I tilted my head to the side, "get in loser."

I shot the two dads staring at us with quizzical looks on their faces the thumbs up and a grin as I slammed the door shut on my side of the car while Ashton walked around to the other side and hooped in. He put on his seat belt and then folded his arms like a pissy toddler.

I rolled my eyes at him but put the car into drive and sped off, Ashton's house growing smaller and smaller behind us. I assumed dad was going to have coffee with Mr. Irwin and then get a ride home.

"So where are we headed?" Ashton asked, and spread his legs to make himself more comfortable. If we ever got up early to drive I hoped he never opened his legs.

"Well first, we're going to stop by a servo so that we can fill up," I replied as we finally arrived back into civilization and I blended in with traffic.

"What?"

"We are going to put oil into the car so that it can work," I simplified. I could feel him scowling from next to me and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I glanced over at Ashton and caught him watching me. I waited for him to look away in embarrassment but instead he just kept staring.

Was it just me or were people getting less and less discreet about the fact that they were goggling at someone. I remember when I had been two years into being a teenager and catching boys gazing at me; they used to look away in embarrassment then but nowadays people just keep staring. It was rude for one thing, not to mention it made one feel very uncomfortable.

But I kept my mouth shut as I drove around until we found a petrol station, and Ashton didn't seem to have any problem with the silence either. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my face. It took all of my self-control not to snap at him about it.

I was so relieved when I finally found somewhere to get gas that I didn't even care about the fact that I stopped so abruptly that Ashton and I were both thrown against our seatbelts. I unbuckled mine and hopped out of the car so that I wouldn't have to be stuck in that awkward silence. I slowly loosened up as the numbers went up on the screen in front of me.

I jumped when I turned my head to the left and found Ashton leaning against the car next to me. Great, he'd decided to follow me out; I was so looking forward to continuing our conversation.

"You know, it's weird that my father picked you of all people to dump me off on," Ashton said conversationally. Why he was all of a sudden feeling so chatty was a complete mystery to me but I wasn't going into this small talk without some trash talk coming to the front of my mind in case Ashton decided to be a douchetard.

"Why's that?" I asked him, I leaned away from him without thinking.

"You were a topic of great conversation during dinner, and honestly, a bit of a thorn in my dear fathers' side," Ashton replied. I couldn't help but look at him in surprise. I hadn't even formally met Mr. Irwin before being approached for the idea of a road trip. How could I have possibly been a source of annoyance for someone who had never spoken to me?

"What? Why?" I asked. The gas pump gave a loud thump as it reached the limit of gas that my car could hold and I removed it and placed it back in its hold. I walked around Ashton and dug around in my purse for my wallet where my brand new credit card, courtesy of Mr. Irwin was placed in.

"The fact that your marks were so much better than mine pissed him off to no end. Dinner time turned into time for him to vent about how his son was getting beat by, and I quote, 'a silly little girl,'" Ashton said as we walked into the convenience store to pay for our gas. My mouth dropped open in shock at the last part.

Little girl my foot, if I ever got my hands on Mr. Irwin again I'd show him just how hard a silly little girl could punch. I had graduated top of almost all of my classes, if that made me a silly little girl then I'd hate to think what someone like Mr. Irwin would be labeled. I could think of a few choice words to describe him.

"Well you can inform daddy dearest that this silly little girl isn't going to vote for him," I replied hotly and slammed my credit card down on the counter. The cashier shot me a scared look but I took no notice.

"Yes, well, he'd always end his spiels with something along the lines of, 'No son of mine is going to come second to a girl,'" Ashton continued as we made our way out of the air-conditioned store and back to my car.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I'd always thought your marks were better than mine," I said once we were in the car again. "Well, that's what I heard anyways."

"Hah, no, I was always a percent or two behind you. But still, I'd be considered a pretty desperate case if my father chose you to be my chauffeur," Ashton said. Ashton wasn't close with Mr. Irwin; I suspected Mr. Irwin had always been "father" and never "dad." "Dad" was for a parent that you actually had a bond with, "father" sounded like the title of a distant relative. And if what Ashton had said was true, I could see why his parents had divorced and why they weren't close.

Ashton's dad sounded like an asshole is what I'm getting at.

"Can we move onto a topic that won't get my blood pressure rising?" I asked.

"Where are we headed?"

"Sydney, bitch."

*

Ashton and I had been driving for fifteen minutes, the radio making noise for us because we couldn't be bothered to have an actual conversation. I had seriously considered turning the radio off because I could only take listening to the same song so many times before I wanted to throw myself into traffic.

I sighed and reached over with one hand to find a different station when Ashton caught my attention from the corner of my eye. Well, Ashton and the fag that was sitting in between his middle and index finger on his right hand.

Oh hell no.

"Put that away," I said with a glance.

"What?" he asked stupidly. Did Ashton have some kind of hearing problem because he seemed to be having difficulty understanding some pretty basic sentences?

"There is no smoking in my car so put away your cigarette," I replied.

"You've got to be joking."

"No I'm serious, no smoking, no alcohol, and usually, no drunk people in my car. You can destroy your lungs all you want but you do it on your own time. Either put that away or I'm throwing it out," I said. Ashton glared at me for a full minute but I got tired of it real quick. I snatched the cigarette out of his hand, lowered the window with hand while still keeping my eyes on the road, and chucked the fag out the window before closing it again. He let out an indignant shout which I completely ignored and kept driving.

"You must be fun at parties," Ashton snorted. I rolled my eyes in response. It wasn't like I hadn't heard that exact same sentence sneered at me by other people, but guess who everyone turned to when they were shitfaced and needed someone to drive them home: me. I had had to deal with one too many throw up incidents as a designated driver and I was not going to let anyone throw up all over my car thanks very much. You could hurl all over your car but not mine.

"You must be really boring sober," I shot back. I had nothing against drinking, people could go ahead and get drunk all they wanted, I just didn't want to hear about how shitty your hangover was the next morning. People just always assumed that I was some kind of prude freak because I didn't like the taste of alcohol.

"Oooo, burn," Ashton replied sarcastically.

"But just to ease your worries, I have fun at parties, I just have fun my way," I added shrugging. It was amazing how stupid people could get when they were drunk.

"And in what way does Queen Isobel have fun at parties?" Ashton asked, leaning away from me with an amused look on his face.

"I wait for everyone wasted to provide the entertainment for me. You'd be surprised at the things that I have heard and seen my friend."

We drove in silence for the most part; I had gotten into the habit of breaking up the increasingly awkward atmosphere by humming songs and tapping my fingers to whatever popped into my mind.

The longer we drove, the hotter the car got so Ashton decided to roll his window all the way down just to annoy me. We drive for five minutes with the wind making it damn near impossible for me to think about anything at all and blowing my hair all over my eyes. The fear that I wouldn't be able to see and probably crash my car into someone else's became very real when I almost clipped someone's very old looking, rusted car.

Ashton was not the least bit worried at the fact that we might've ended up dead and instead simply folded his hands behind his head and watched me try to keep all of my hair out of my face.

"For Christ's sake, turn on the air conditioning and close your window before I get us killed!" I bellowed over the wind. And with the smuggest, most shit-eating look on his face, Ashton put up his window as slowly as he possibly could. I was expecting him to start cackling at any second.

I swear to God I was going to push him into traffic.

Once we finally arrived in Sydney, I located the nearest supermarket. Once I'd parked the car, I left Ashton to watch it as he attempted to give himself cancer while I hurried inside and found some Febreze. If he was going to smoke, he was not going to come into my car and stink up the place.

"What'd you buy?" Ashton asked, nodding at the plastic bag waving from my arm. I took out the air freshener and held it out to him. He looked down at the can in his large hands and then back up at me.

"Please don't tell me you've got some kind of odor phobia," he said.

"No, it's for you, watch," I said, and before he could do so much as blink, I'd snatched the bottle out of Ashton's hand and sprayed him in the crotch. He jumped back with a startled yelp only to hit his back on my car and come jumping forwards.

"It looks like I've wet myself," Ashton said with a glare. I simply grinned into his displeased face and put the bottle away.

"Well look on the bright side," I said as I walked over to the driver's seat and opened the door. "Maybe now that your lap smells good, you might actually find someone willing to touch you in your special place."

I slid into my seat as Ashton gave me the finger but got in nonetheless.

"Hey-"

"Don't bother trying to sell your penis to me buddy, I'm not the one that wants to touch it," I said. We were in Sydney, we might as well make use of what time we had here and visit some tourist sites before going on the road again.

"Alright, let's think of places we can see while we're here," I said and looked at Ashton expectantly. I hadn't traveled much while I was growing up because there just never seemed to be the time. Dad was always working in his restaurant, and if he wasn't there then he was off doing business with someone else. I was always stuck at home since I couldn't drive and I usually had homework to do or study for, not to mention the fact that my extended family all lived in Trinidad. I was stuck at home all the time with only my neighborhood to provide me with entertainment, but I managed to get by.

Ashton, however, had a lot more time on his hands, as well as money. There was no doubt in my mind that he had traveled across not only Australia but the world as well.

"You've never driven to Sydney?" he asked incredulously.

"Well I've been in Sydney but it was mostly because my dad was meeting up with someone here and he felt sorry about locking me up at home. I never actually got to see much outside of my hotel room," I replied shrugging.

Ashton opened his mouth to make a suggestion but a brilliant idea had already occurred to me and I slapped my hand over his pie hole.

"Hold that thought, I've already got a destination in mind!" I exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm hella excited for this because i'm a slut for road trip fics


End file.
